


Tormented

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a job is given to a man to protect someone in danger of kidnapping and sex trafficking. (Lame summary is lame...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hectic Day

“That’s a new record.” Nami closes the door behind her now knowing she can’t escape her sister’s lecture of her coming home at the wrong time again.

“For what? Coming home late,” she pauses to drop off her bag and remove her coat, a sigh leaving her “or you catching me in the act of trying to sneak off to my room for the hundredth time?”

Nojiko keeps her smile while crossing her arms, the hint of sarcasm so easily caught having known her non-biological sister since they were kids. “Which on do you think it is, sis?”

The redhead groans at her sister as she unties her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders down to her lower back. “I don’t know what you want from me. I’m trying my best to get home as soon as the clock hits eight only to get back with you crying about my timing for getting back at twelve in the morning.”

The smile on Nojiko drops with each word Nami lets slip from her lips. Deciding to not push her further she says goodnight then retreats to her own room. “Make sure to remember to turn off the light when you’re done using it!” Nojiko calls before closing her bedroom door.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Nami mocks her sister to herself with a smile returning to her as she remembers what she’d gotten that day before getting home.

She unzips her bag to pull out a stack of blank paper and a case of pencils with erasers and a sharpener along with it. Her smiles widens at the new items in her possession, giving a small squeal now knowing she won’t run out until she has more money.

Getting more comfortable, she unbuttons her shirt revealing nothing but a turquoise bra with orange stripes underneath then strips herself of her pants leaving her in matching panties.

She waves her hand in her face as the night gets warmer as it goes on.

Nami collects her stuff and heads to her room to hopefully relax more.

The bedroom door swings open then closes behind her. She throws her bag on a blue bean bag and her materials on her desk then goes to her closet to get changed.

A hand wraps around her mouth with a wet cloth pushed to her nose causing her to fall limp.

The tip of the pen retracts with a single click then hits the desk with little care.

Three stacks of paper are inserted in three separate white envelopes with ‘WORLD’ over and ‘GVRNMNT’ under a symbol of four circles connected printed in blue.

After making sure they’re secure, Law grabs his mug of coffee with the same symbol emblazoned on it to finish whatever's left then leaves it on his mahogany desk.

He removes himself from behind the desk out the automatic door with all three envelopes in tow under his arm, not noticing a large ball of white shifting from the corner of his eye.

The empty hall echoes his stride off the walls, not caring if anyone heard his steps despite his lithe form.

At the end of the hall comes another automatic door, letting him enter the office of his superior he follows the orders of even though he hates being ordered around.

Law pushes past a chair centered in front of the desk where his superior continues to stare out the window as if he never noticed someone entering the room. He makes a gesture leaving the younger man to understand what he’s to do.

Almost carelessly, the agent drops the papers off and without another gesture or word, he leaves.

Law rubs his eyes and stuffs a hand into his pocket, not caring to notice another inhabitant passing him from where he came. He doesn’t notice them glaring at him. Even if he did he couldn't care less.

Through his door, Law notices the giant ball gone from it’s spot. Thinking nothing of it he strips out of his coat now knowing the air conditioner has been turned off. He slings his coat onto his chair then notices two large white paws wrap around and crush him, making his spine crack.

A damp wet sensation seeps through his clothes now knowing he can get ready without his subordinate. “Good morning Captain!” the deep genuine voice of his partner reminds him to make sure he doesn’t go overboard with the bear hug.

“Bepo.” Law gasps through his constricted lungs and pats his friend the best he can with his arms also being little to no use.

Realizing his captain's struggling, Bepo breaks his strong hold to give him room to breathe. “Sorry.” After taking the time to get air back into his lungs, Law pats the polar bear’s back in reassurance.

“I’m going to get washed up.” Law ambles to his drawers of clothes and picks out daily attire for the task they need to get done.

Bepo says ‘okay’ and stands in the same spot wondering what to do for a while. “Oh!” an idea springs forth to his mind as he runs out the door to another across from his and Law’s quarters.

The door slides open revealing a dark room with the only source of light coming from the entrance Bepo appears. Not finding it necessary to turn on the light, Bepo searches around the room to find it unkempt. His ears fold back, thinking it’d be best if Law were to take care of this rather than himself, seeing as he isn’t the type to lecture his mates about messes, knowing if he’s lectured back he’d just whimper a sorry like he usually does.

Feeling a jab from his side, Bepo’s ears prick up at Law’s presence, his hair damp causing the mop of it to look darker in color. “Still don’t feel like getting them up?” Law smirks at Bepo’s sensitivity but waves it off as he sets his face straight, walking into the dark room after turning on the light, showing him what a mess they made.

Magazines of women are strewn around along with their clothes. Law kicks at a pair of briefs to the side. Law tells Bepo to hang outside the room as he doesn’t want his large body to cause anymore of a mess. Bepo nods and sits down, waiting for him to get the daily routine done.

Law sighs at the odor and the snores leaving his teammates. Drool covers a magazine Penguin managed to sleep on and Shachi is practically hanging over his bed ready to fall at anything that will startle him awake.

Willing to take that chance, Law slaps Shachi’s face and kicks Penguin in the stomach with enough force to get him coughing.

Shachi does indeed fall but manages to grab onto the railing before dropping entirely. Penguin, after recovering from his coughing session, blurts out, “Come one, Captain. Is that really necessary?”

“Yes. This room needs to get cleaned up as well as the both of you. Start getting ready because we need to restock on paper and pencils.” Law leaves the room after getting a droned out ‘aye, Captain’ from both subordinates, groaning in their attempt to wake up and get dressed on time.

Getting back out the door Law finds Bepo laughing at their misery. Law can guess he rubbed off on the bear. If only slightly.

From the amount of time it took for them to get dressed Law and Bepo already finished their breakfast and having Shachi and Penguin’s hanging on the side for when they come down.

At the table accompanying the team are another team with a man named Smoker in charge and Tashigi as his subordinate. For the entire time Law has been ignoring them, reading a book, whereas Bepo thought it’d be nice to make conversation to get to know them a bit more.

Law couldn’t help but overhear Tashigi say something about him being a polite and adorable bear, causing the bigger animal to blush.

Before the dark agent can get back to his paragraph it gets interrupted when Shachi and Penguin say their ‘hellos’ to the two in which they respond back with greetings. Law takes note of the reddening on their faces when they see the dark haired woman wearing glasses.

Smoker, subtle but obvious, makes sure the two keep their distance by reaching his legs out to cover Tashigi’s.

After Law’s subordinates take longer to finish their meal because of their interest in women, he closes his book and gives Bepo the signal to drag the two men from their seats to the car he’ll be driving as he takes their dishes and leaves them in the sink.

Smoker stops the dark agent, “Make sure you wash them when you get back, Surgeon.” Law rolls his eyes pushing past the older man, feeling the need to deny the order just to piss him off more.

But of course they’re his dishes. Technically they’re his mens but because their under him he also becomes responsible if they don’t do it. It’s a good thing he knows how to get them to do something otherwise Law would be seen as a bad captain.

Law’s cellular phone vibrates in his pocket and finds out it’s his superior who has texted him.

_Come to my office._

Law glares at the given order. “Stay at the car, I need to do something.” his team do as they’re told as Law walks the other way.

At the office door he walks in and sees Mihawk facing him this time but holding papers and shuffling through them.

“What do you want, Mihawk-ya?” Law stuffs his hands in his pockets with one knee bent forward and his head slightly tilted.

“I have a new mission for you and your team.” the dark agent stalks forward but is gestured to stop halfway. “I will give you the full report later. For now I only wish to inform you to bring them with you when the meeting takes place.

“When is that?”

“I’ll let you know.”

Of course he still wouldn’t have the full details and still has no idea when he’ll be called in. Law walks out of his office after being dismissed and continues to the first floor of the building to get out the door to the car.

Law fishes through his hooded shirts pocket for Bepo’s collar. The black and yellow spotted leather wraps around Bepo then Law makes sure to check it isn’t too tight or loose.

Feeling satisfied, he opens the drivers door after hearing jingling coming from Bepo who scratches at the uncomfortable feeling of wearing something other than his boiler suit.

The engine starts and Law steps on the pedal to get the vehicle moving.

In the back, Shachi and Penguin talk among themselves as Bepo sniffs the air and lets his tongue loll out of his mouth from time to time, enjoying the outdoor breeze. For once in a while the three didn’t argue about who was going to accompany their captain and deciding what to buy when they get there.

The engine stops when they arrive in a parking lot. Shachi and Penguin pile out to stretch from the trip as Law opens the back of the car to let Bepo move freely as well. The polar bear shakes off anything that may have landed in his fur during the ride then settles to scratch again at the collar. Law checks to see if it didn’t somehow loosen up but finds out it’s still firmly in place.

Eyes from strangers in the vicinity drag over at Bepo as the polar bear walks on hind legs with three men, two still chattering away and ogling women as they pass through the open and outside area.

Law’s set path stays straight, knowing where to find the appropriate store for the appropriate items necessary.

Chains rattle, disturbing the silence that once held a peaceful ambiance throughout the large room covered in red and pink.

Nami’s hazy vision comes back to her when she remembers something happened when she was getting ready to sleep in for the day off that coming night to morning.

Panic overtakes her as her heart pumps at the realization that she isn’t home and this isn’t anywhere that she knows or is fond of.

A firm calloused hand stops Nami from opening her mouth, causing the redhead to squeal at the sudden touch and scared to wonder who may have tied her to this bed. She looks up to see eyes covered by red tinted glasses staring back at her with a smile so devious it causes her blood to run cold.

“Hope you had a beautiful sleep, Miss Nami.” The man cackles.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New introductions are made.

The removal of the collar satisfies Bepo as he shakes off the feeling of restriction. Law pats him on the head then scratches his cheek with a smile.

Meanwhile, Shachi and Penguin gather the necessities into their arms. “You know Bepo, you can always help to carry something. You’re a polar bear after all.” Bepo looks at the duo then to Shachi who gestures to the pile of items in his and Penguin’s arms.

“Seems to me like you can carry them just fine.” Bepo remarks before Penguin grunts under the weight of his load.

“Come on, Captain! Bepo hardly carries any of the stuff!”

Law smirks at them, watching the struggle of his two men carrying the items. “It’s good practice to keep you on your feet. For all you know you might have to carry something dangerous eventually, big or small.” with that, the dark agent pats Bepo and proceeds to the entrance of the building with him, leaving the two behind.

Shachi and Penguin cry miserably at the supposed training that he keeps telling them it is as they do their best to catch up.

The entrance to the lobby of the building opens for them revealing a lone desk with pink striped with black cloth draped over it and a small bouquet of flowers of both colors sitting on a corner.

Bepo can’t help but feel something is missing from the desk, bringing a claw to his chin.

“Cutesy! You’re back!” Law pinches the bridge of his nose then rubs his fingers against his temple as he feels a headache coming on from the voice he began to find annoying but has put up with due to his superior, saying it’s necessary.

A girl dressed in black and pink goth attire carries a bear with many stitches along its body other than the usual brown, striped blue and white, crashes into Law’s large companion to give him a hug.

The collision leaves Bepo shocked but recalls who usually greets him and his teammates, smiling and hugging the girl back. “I missed you this morning you big boy!” she giggles as he nuzzles her face with his own then pecks a kiss on his furry cheek.

A crash drives Law to glance what happened behind him to find Shachi and Penguin running to hug Perona. Law groans at the leftover mess they made as she also gives them affection.

“That’s enough, Perona-ya.” Perona’s smile drops to glare at the man’s rude behavior.

“Way to ruin the moment!” she releases Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin but keeps a hold on her own stuffed bear, clutching it.

“I suggest you do your job and stop enticing my men with your endearing attitude.”

“And I suggest you stop bossing me around! I will do as I please with your more cute men.” she coos the last sentence while giving affection to the three before turning back to Law, “You on the other hand are not. Especially with that grim look on your face. Keep making that face and white hairs will sprout quicker.”

The dark agent’s expression becomes sour as he thinks of a way to dissect her in the most cruel way possible with torture added to the list.

Those thoughts are interrupted as Perona flees to press a button from under her desk with a heavy sigh, unlocking a door on their left then sits in her comfortable chair crossing her arms and legs.

With a single order Shachi and Penguin gather what they dropped and follow after him and Bepo who, with the exception of Law, wave and say their parting words to the ghost princess who then returns the gesture.

He forces her to face him with their lips a tiny distance away.

“Please let me go. I won’t steal anything I promise!” Nami whimpers with a shaky voice in hopes he won’t do anything to her despite the vibe the blond appears to be giving off. The pressure of his fingers aren’t kind to her jaw as he rubs his thumb along her smooth cheek.

“With the situation you’re in,” his grin widens at her petrified state as he lets his hand roam from her face down to her thigh and squeezes, Nami squeaks with a gasp. “I’m sure you won’t.”

Doflamingo slips out his tongue and licks his lips as he places her onto his lap to straddle him. Nami tries to struggle from his grasp but then finds each time she tries to pull back he pushes his body forward, trapping her between him and the cushioned headboard of the large pink bed with red pillows supporting her.

With his other hand he guides it through a mass of the redhead’s hair and forces her against his chest. The other snakes from her thigh letting his fingers trail along her bare skin then slips them under the band of her panties to grope her ass cheek.

Nami gasps at the man’s hold as he begins to bring his mouth to her own.

Knocking at the door interrupts their session causing the older man to growl in annoyance. “Damned timing.” Nami’s sigh of relief cuts short when he drops her on the bed with little care. “I’ll be right back.” he gives her another glance with a broadening smile he recovers almost as fast as it had disappeared.

As Doflamingo opens the door to find a man dressed in a suit wearing a mask Nami is certain represented that of a masquerade one, she pulls against her restraints above her head trying to analyze if it will give way. The blonde man closes the door behind him as if he hadn’t heard the chains rattling, leaving Nami in the bedroom alone, confident she won’t escape.

Nami searches the area around her but even with the woman’s keen eye she finds nothing near her in hopes of picking the lock or breaking of the chains.

Not giving up despite the position she’s in, Nami twists and turns and finds creative ways of trying to free herself but with no success. Hope slowly dwindles from her as she hears the door open with the same blond man still wearing his glasses smiling at her. “Tomorrow’s your big day, Nami. I suggest we have some more fun until then.”

Nami’s eyes widen at the man’s devilish intention as he climbs the bed toward her and replaces her on his lap.

“35, 36, 37,” Penguin pushes his body up with the weight of Law sitting on his back legs crossed pushing him down with the assistance of gravity. “38, 39, 40, 41...!”

A frown takes over the dark agent’s face. “Keep going, you can’t stop.” Law slaps him on the back of the head after no response of continuing is communicated. “Let’s go, Penguin! I have to feel your sweat soak through my jeans!”

With his tongue hanging out from the heat of practicing his martial arts, Bepo strolls over to a bench where Law’s discarded coat and shirt are after completing another move he’d been working on for quite some time. The feeling of stiff muscles from the recent exercises envelopes his body as he feels perspiration under his fur.

The sound of rumbling grabs the polar bear’s attention. “Captain! Your phone is vibrating!”

“Leave it! I’m busy!” Law shouts back as a smile finds its way to his face again feeling Penguin continuing and struggling in doing his push-ups.

Uncertain of leaving the call alone, Bepo searches for the electronic and flips it open to find Mihawk’s name with a picture of him sitting at his desk, back turned. He leaves the arena to the back room then answers the call. “Bepo speaking.”

_“Bepo, where is Trafalgar? I need to speak with him.”_

“He’s helping Penguin do push-ups by sitting on his back. I don’t think he wants to be disturbed.” Bepo looks out the one-way mirror to see Law remaining on his subordinate with another stern look, telling him something inaudible through the soundproof glass.

 _“Very well. But tell him as soon as you can to meet me in my office. You and your teammates are to also accompany the meeting.”_ Mihawk hangs up before Bepo can respond to the demand.

Carefully, Bepo flips the phone to close it as Shachi exits the showers, his red hair hanging over his eyes. “Hey, Bepo. What are you doing in here?” Shachi lays his towel over his head to soak it not having heard the short conversation. His eyes find an item in Bepo’s paw while lowering his head to shake off any droplets. “And what are you doing with Captain’s phone?”

“Mihawk called but Captain didn’t want to be disturbed so I took the liberty of answering it.”

“What did he want?” the redhead treads in the opposite direction of the polar bear inside a locker room connected to where Bepo remains.

“He said he wants us for a meeting as soon as possible.” Bepo answers him then exits the back room.

“Oh, man. I didn’t know we had another mission!” Shachi pulls on his cargo trousers then buckles it in place using a belt to prevent it from falling below his hips. “Why didn’t the Ca-?” peering from the corner Shachi finds he’s alone. “Okay, rude.”

“You’re doing an extra amount tomorrow. Make sure you're ready for it.” Law tosses his towel around the back of his neck then wipes his face to gather any fallen sweat from the balmy temperature of the gym. “Don’t forget to turn on the air conditioner!”

“I know we don’t have that much of a relationship like you do with Captain, Bepo. But maybe next time when I try to ask you something could you not leave like that?” Shachi ambles up to the polar bear as the redhead fits his tank top over his head then tucks it in.

“You asked me something?” the shorter man sighs. Question answered, he didn’t hear him. Bepo’s attention is diverted to Law after feeling a pat on his arm. “Oh, Captain! Mihawk wants us for a meeting right now.”

Law’s eyes narrow at the declaration given from the bigger animal who toys with his phone ears pressed back and eyes slightly bigger much like that of a puppy.

“Hand it over.” the dark agent gestures for Bepo to release his phone thinking of a way to respond to Mihawk’s demand.

The phone vibrates. Going against his original plan, he instead ignores the message to simply taunt his superior even if it does get him fired. He can always find a better job as a full time surgeon anyway.

Late to the conversation, Penguin trots over still recovering from his push-ups and a jog to activate the air conditioner. “We have a meeting? Is it another mission?” his towel is thrown at him by Law, causing the three to flinch.

“Yes. I didn’t want you guys to worry about it so I said nothing.”

The four of them go to the back room with Shachi being the only one to hang out in the locker area since he finished early.

He plays with his hat, left to think idly to himself the entire time waiting for his team and captain to get out and get ready for the meeting being held. Anxiety builds up as he thinks of what Mihawk will say about them being late. Of course, he should be getting used to it seeing as this isn’t the first time they had been late. Shachi, being a man of his word about being on time, finds the situation unsettling.

A sudden tap startles Shachi from his thoughts, remembering they are now heading down the hallway to Mihawk's office. “You’re so worked up over being late, you need to calm down.” Penguin tells him, hoping to settle his nerves. Shachi nods and thanks him for the comfort.

The door to the office reveals the inside showing the man himself accompanied with another person Law and his crew aren’t familiar with. Though, that doesn’t stop Shachi and Penguin from wanting to.

The blue haired woman who wears a red bandanna knotted in place to keep her hair up turns her attention to the four, finding two of them looking unsettled in a way she has become familiar with. A smile carves itself on her face as she acknowledges the blushing men. The next one that stands out the most waves at her and she waves back to the towering animal. Her smile falters, however, when she finds the head of them, as she believes to be, looking toward his superior not paying her much of any mind.

“Heart crew, this is Nojiko. She’s a client in need of help that has been denied after many attempts of searching so far.” the word 'help' nudges at Nojiko’s mind slightly but waves it off. “Have a seat.”

The first two to take their seats are Shachi and Penguin with Law following close behind after gesturing for Bepo take his position on his side of the office as usual.

Having her attention stolen by the two on either side of her she doesn’t notice Bepo pick Penguin up to put him on the other side with Shachi, making space for Law to sit in between her and Bepo.

Law crosses both arms over then places his right leg over his left after letting himself slip into a more comfortable position. His eyes run over Nojiko’s tanned skin to his subordinates who whisper to each other. As casual as he is, he stretches his arm out, lightly touching the woman beside him to reach his men and flick them to make sure they stop with their useless talk.

Mihawk uncrosses his fingers and begins the meeting. “Now that you are all seated I would like you to introduce yourselves.”

“Knowing those two they already did.” the blunt reply has Mihawk’s sharp eyes flick to the dark agent with an indication of warning. Law drags his eyes over Nojiko to see her almost as stern.

“I’m Bepo, it’s nice to meet you, Nojiko.” Bepo holds out a paw and she inspects it for a moment then takes it in her hand. His dull claws stretch as he wraps it around her hand then releases when she does.

Without bringing either hand to her, the dark agent introduces himself, giving a lazy smirk with yellow orbs searching her face for any sign of fear or contempt toward him. “Trafalgar Law. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nojiko-ya.”

Whether his smile is because he enjoyed the remark given to his superior and subordinates or it was just to try and scare her in some way it failed as she smiles back but with a more genuine touch it almost seemed flirtatious. “As you should know, Trafalgar Law, I actually haven’t been introduced by your men yet.”

Law’s smile falters then drops to a frown as she turns her attention back to Shachi and Penguin with a bit more care and affection. He almost seems surprised they actually held their tongues until introduction.

“I’m Shachi and this is Penguin. Whatever trouble you have we hope to help you out with it.” Their bright smiles accompanied with the blush on their faces shows they are obviously more outgoing and friendly than their captain.

“With that out of the way I have your mission printed out.” Mihawk opens a drawer on his side of the desk and pulls out a white folder with the World Government logo in blue as usual. He slides it over to Law for him to flip through to the first paper showing a photograph on the top right in color. She’s waving at the camera with a smile on her face with long bright orange hair treading close to a reddish color flowing down to her hips.

Nojiko watches for any recognition on his features but remains blank with no sign of even the lightest twitch.

He reads through the first few words then becomes interrupted by his superior. “You can read it when you’re back at your quarters. Be sure to study it then. For now,” Mihawk rises from his seat and peers out the window, hands clasped behind his back. “your mission is to retrieve the woman you see in that photograph. She’d been kidnapped just yesterday at around twelve in the morning when coming home from work. Is that correct?”

Nojiko looks up from Law to Mihawk who keeps his eyes on her until she confirms his question as positive.

“Her name is Nami. We have no trace of who took her and where but we have a lead that may help us. You may recognize it as someone you’ve affiliated with before, Trafalgar.” Law’s brows knit together at the possible suggestion he is referring to. “Next page, if you please.”

Careful to reveal the next page Law’s gaze hardens as he sees the symbol of a smiley with a cancellation line running through it on a piece of ripped paper the size of his palm. “Joker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went better than I was expecting. Hope I didn't ruin anything in anyways such as characterization for Shachi and Penguin along with Bepo, Perona, Nojiko, Mihawk, Nami, Doflamingo and Law himself.
> 
> I also attempted to make this one longer seeing as when I published the first chapter it seemed longer on the format I was working on compared to the format this website gives, making it shorter in comparison to how I see it on the doc I use.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see what I can do to get the other one ready (as well research something that is hinted somewhere in this chapter that sticks out like a sore thumb you can't possibly miss it... Was that spoilers?)


	3. Serious Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has triggering content. Read at your own risk. (Whether or not I exaggerated this is up to you.)

Law rubs his eyes after studying the folder of information given to him for his upcoming mission enough to stress his eyes and make his head throb and hurt.

A snippet from a newspaper taped down on a page of the documents reads a headline:

**A Masquerade Ball is being held at the Royal Palace in the city of Dressrosa, be sure to bring a mask and wear a costume!**

It exclaims the unheard of event that had been abandoned, only viewed now as paintings and storytelling that's been passed down from person to person, and has become new to many people including him.

It’s the next day and Law feels resentment towards wearing something other than his agent uniform. He’d rather wear a logo of something telling him what to do rather than be forced into something that may refer to tights worn under pants reaching to his knees with puffs around them and his shoulders with frilly or lacy cuffs. With heels as part of the wardrobe he imagines the pain his feet will endure. Wearing a ridiculous mask doesn’t help matters either.

In the end when you look past the ridiculousness of it all, it’s for a single day and no more. Unless they made it for people to go back and forth out of as a week full event.

Not to mention the given name of the host is none other than the man Law’s come to despise since the day someone dear to him died because of Doflamingo. Dubbed ‘Joker’ by, not just him, but also by others. Since the nickname was made up he kept to calling him that instead of his name or by another name known as ‘Young Master’.

The epithet Joker fits with the theme of something old as the history of the masquerade along with the blond man’s first name, Donquixote. A name Law read somewhere he’s came to have forgotten about.

Gentle knocking on glass interrupts his thought process, forcing him to lift his head and turn in his chair, causing it to rotate. Nojiko has one arm holding the other at the elbow with her other hand still raised in a relaxed position almost forming a full fist.

“Is there something you need or are you here to lecture me about how to dress for the ball?” Law looks out the window from where his body was positioned to notice the sun setting, causing the sky to look orange, red, pink, and purple on the horizon.

“Just wondering if you’re done staring at my sister’s photo so that you can get dinner.” her bold statement has his eyes drag to her with a slow blink of both eyes as if expecting better.

Law excuses himself from his chair and stands in front of the woman blocking his path. “Now’s a good time for you to head home, Nojiko-ya. Unless you feel you’ll get kidnapped too, just like your sister.” a brow raises as Law politely but sarcastically gestures her aside so he can exit. She follows after him keeping a good distance from the devil fruit user.

Nojiko hugs herself in defence. “Is that a threat, Mr. Law?” her voice holds seriousness which Law doesn’t hesitate to acknowledge.

He stops his stride with a scowl to the ceiling then turns around and lessens the proximity between them with a face serious as her own, inches away. “It’s not my job to protect you, but your sister, Nojiko-ya.” Nojiko stares him down, searching. “Learn to take a joke.”

Nojiko’s voice hesitates, instead of her usual tone it pitches to a quieter level. She swallows to find the words. “Sometimes jokes go so far below the belt they can’t be considered jokes anymore. After that they only become cruel threats made by people so cold it makes them appear heartless.”

The intensity of the conversation lingers between them through silence then becomes slack after Law turns on his heel and continues through the empty hall to the first floor.

Nojiko lets out a jagged breath, thankful the situation didn’t get worse.

The aftermath of what happened has Nami crying and shaking profusely as she showers away the dirty feeling and the stickiness of the blond man’s juices clinging to her bare skin. She holds a hand to her mouth to muffle any sounds that may break through the running water above her.

Nami’s certain he’s watching her through a camera, watching every move she makes in case she decides to grab something to hide behind her back and defend herself or to see if the well-known thief will try to find or make an exit.

Fingers run through damp strands and clumps of hair, she lets them fall to cover her face like a veil.

Unsteady as her body, Nami brings a hand outward and grips part of the hanging curtain behind her to cover up more from a camera she’s certain is there from the glint it let off, reflected by the mirror. Fear strikes her nerves from ever wanting to look for it.

For all Nami knows the mirror could also have a camera set inside it, watching and recording her as the sick bastard sits back and pleasures himself through her misery with a huge grin while licking his lips. The eyes behind those red-tinted glasses filled with lust and sadism.

Water stops flowing from the showerhead when she turns the knob. Nami grabs a towel on the rack exterior of the tub to dry her hair off. With haste, she wraps it around her exposed and marked body.

Nami attempts to steady her legs enable to step out onto the tile floor of the bathroom then slowly moves towards the mirror.

The face staring back at Nami isn’t her own. It looks like her, but it’s not. She pushes away strands of her hair to see the face more clearly.

Eyes are inflamed from tremendous crying, cheeks still burning after the heat of the session, clear liquid trickling down her nostrils, and the feeling of her teeth might crack under the pressure she forces upon them. 

More tears drop when Nami sees the purple marks staining her creamy skin. A marking of ownership over her. The bites on her shoulders, neck, and collarbone hurt to touch and look at.

She realizes she doesn’t have to be part of his game. Nami furrows her eyebrows and clenches her fist and meets the mirror. The abrupt shatter of glass kills the silence momentarily but followed by her screams.

Glass shards imbed themselves in her hand causing blood to leak out as she drops to her knees. Nami curses the only person responsible for bringing her here in the first place.

Nami won’t blame herself for what had happened earlier when Doflamingo forced himself inside her despite her protests. Instead, she will focus her anger on the man that has stolen her from what she cherished most. Home, her sister, and her friends she calls family. She blamed herself before but she will not curse her existence for something she did not do this time.

Nami gets back to her feet and stares at the camera sitting inside a hollow rectangular shaped space deep enough for it to fit. It’s unscathed even by the flying shards of glass.

Stomping feet can be heard nearing Nami’s location so she decides to take this chance.

Still bleeding and twitching, she seizes the recording equipment by it’s neck then pulls with whatever strength she has and yanks it out, swearing at it as it sparks.

Men burst through the door and restrain her after she throws the electronic from where it once was.

A sharp needle pierces her neck injecting a sort of drug she isn’t aware of. Her head feels fuzzy as Nami’s vision fails her and exhaustion takes over her body into unconsciousness.

Nojiko’s eyes have been jumping toward Law and back elsewhere such as her hands, food, or the decorated dining area for the entire meal and his men can’t help but notice as well as Tashigi, Smoker, and of course, Mihawk.

Eyes scan him then her as if looking for an answer as to what happened to cause the strange aura radiating off them.

Perona has paid no mind to the uneasy feeling wafting through the air, keeping herself distracted with her ghosts of her devil fruit ability and petting Bepo along with giving him a makeover by tying together small clumps of fur with bows or turning his fur into a sort of hairstyle she can come up with. Bepo had noticed the tenseness but then went along with Perona to keep his fragile mind off the situation.

“Mind if I excuse myself? I must attend a call.” Mihawk nods his head, allowing Nojiko to leave from her seat out into an empty hall.

Eyes turn to Law as he sits reading his book which Mihawk has permitted to him in case he doesn’t feel like speaking or making conversation whenever.

Law’s gaze draws to Tashigi who glares back in return after she sets her glasses back on. “May I become excused as well, Sir Mihawk?” He gives the gesture to let her go, knowing what she attempts to do.

In the empty hall, Nojiko types out a number on the number pad then presses the call button. She waits for the person on the other side to pick up.

“Hi, I called to tell you it’s tomorrow. The masquerade ball is being held in the city of Dressrosa, from what I heard.” she pauses to look around her for anyone nearby while listening to whom she contacted. “The Royal Palace? I’ve heard that name used but I’m unsure.”

“Miss Nojiko.” Nojiko slams her phone shut at the voice of the intruder and turns her full attention to Tashigi. “Mind if I ask who you were speaking with?”

A sigh leaves Nojiko. “Sorry, you just frightened me. And I was just talking to a friend who’s also concerned for my sister’s wellbeing.

“Even then you can’t tell them anything. It’s against the rules and I’m sure you know that, Miss Nojiko.”

“Yeah.” she tucks away her phone in the back pocket of her jean shorts and keeps her hand behind her back.

“Has Trafalgar said anything to you? You seem shaken up. Not to mention you kept looking at him.”

“Not really.” Nojiko fidgets with her bangle, trying to think of an answer as her eyes trace the lines of the tile floor.

Tashigi crosses her arms. “If he threatened you in any way you should tell Sir Mihawk.”

“His intention wasn’t to threaten me.” Nojiko admits fast, pausing to read Tashigi’s expression. “Even though it’s a joke to him it can easily offend others.”

Tashigi shifts on her feet, putting more weight on her other foot as she leans against the white stainless wall. “He has dark humour that even I have become so worked up about in the past. I eventually just learned to let it go. Then there are times where I plead for him to get fired because of how serious they seem but,” she adjusts her glasses in place then continues with Nojiko listening intently. “it doesn’t work. Mihawk has told me his intentions are questionable but he’s the best agent we have, other than me and Captain Smoker. So he has to stay until further notice.”

Nojiko nods in understanding, getting the picture of Law being a cruel man in his own way. Though not surpassing a man she once knew that murdered her and Nami’s adopted mother.

The dark haired woman brings her wrist closer to her face, checking the time. “I say we better call it a night. It’s almost nine.”

“Actually, I better head back home. I have work tomorrow and I need the sleep.” Nojiko stretches and stifles a yawn.

“Are you sure? You could just stay the night here and I could take you in the morning.” the bluenette shakes her head in disapproval. “Okay, but if you need anything you can always contact us. Or the police. But what are they gonna do?”

The two chuckle at the statement, unaware of Law’s presence until he passes them, going in between them and their conversation. “That’s a way to put yourself down. You were one before, in case you forgot.”

Tashigi glares at the back of the man's head for his rude entrance and unnecessary remark. “Just get out of here, Trafalgar. And leave your nose out of my personal life.” she sighs in exasperation, drawing a hand to her hip.

Law stops in place to turn his head and scowls back at her. “Tell me what to do again and I’ll make sure to cut out your tongue and make you eat it.” Nojiko internally flinches before Tashigi places a hand on the bluenette’s shoulder and guides her away from the conflict in the opposite direction.

“See? He does that. Especially when someone tries to boss him around.” the year-older woman releases her as they continue walking down the hall.

“Obviously. But why did he choose to work here if he doesn’t like being told what to do?”

“Me and Captain Smoker have thought it might be a personal issue he may have with someone working around us. What’s more strange is that he brought in a hundred pirate hearts and,” Tashigi bites back the vomiting sensation rising in her throat, causing her to gag and water at her eyes from the image of a man able to pull out hearts. “Sorry, we just ate and I’m telling you this.”

Nojiko waves it off. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to explain it to me if it bothers you.”

Law ignores their conversation, continuing down the corridor of the second floor towards his and Bepo’s quarters. The door opens then closes after Law enters and ambles to his desk to drop off anything he has on his person so he can strip down and get ready for the night despite knowing it’s not simple when insomnia keeps the tired man awake.

The dark agent pulls his shirt over his head as the door slides to reveal Bepo squeezing in with ears pressed back. He climbs onto a large white cushion with black spots here and there by the entryway. He avoids Law’s stare trying to make himself comfortable.

“What’s wrong, Bepo?” he demands for an answer but is refused one when the larger animal feels he can only glance at his captain.

The thin man finishes undressing himself down to his black briefs designed with yellow spots and a smiley.

Law places a hand on the polar bears snout then smoothes it over to his cheek as he brings the other to cup his face.The dark agent brings his forehead to Bepo to give him a light head bump then forces him to keep eye contact. Bepo whimpers at the hint of a glare through his yellow eyes boring into his brown ones. “Tashigi told me to tell you-” 

Law interrupts him. “She can talk about me all she fucking wants. I don’t care.” he drops his companions head but lies with the bigger animal, reclining against his furry body while stroking through the soft fur with his tattooed fingers, the sensation makes it easier to close his eyes.

Bepo changes the subject, hoping to not stress Law anymore than necessary. “Will I be able to go with you to the mission tomorrow?” the dark agent begins to recall the requirements of the mission and if anyone who can join.

“Yeah. You, Shachi, and Penguin are coming along. It’s a team mission and we had the meeting.” he groans at the next words to come from his mouth, having qualms about it. “We have to dress up for the ball because it’s necessary that we are disguised so we can sneak in.”

Bepo perks up at the news of dressing up in something other than in his usual attire of wearing a boiler suit. “Really?” The dark agent glares at his companion who slinks back down. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. You can like it if you want. The problem is that I don’t enjoy dressing up in something that may hinder our mission one way or another.”

Law picks himself up using Bepo as leverage and settles on his own bed in front of the polar bears sleeping area.

“Go to sleep, Bepo. We have a work tomorrow and I want to make sure you and the others are ready for it.”

The polar bear nods and lets sleep take him minutes later.

Throughout the night nearing the next hour, Law tosses and turns, not having the ability to sleep as fast as his furry companion can. It takes him a few hours to sleep whereas with Bepo it only takes a few minutes.

His mind drifts to his other teammates, hoping Shachi is doing his part of the job by making sure he and Penguin sleep on time when they know they also have to work.

In Shachi and Penguin’s quarters the redhead tries to snatch away a flashlight from the younger man’s grasp. “Come on, Penguin! We gotta sleep, we have work tomorrow! And why are you still wearing your hat?” Shachi snatches Penguin’s hat and throws it across the room to grab his attention from the vulgar eye candy his brother figure constantly sets his eyes upon. Not that he’s any more innocent as he is guilty.

“Hey!” it comes out hushed as he tries but fails from getting his hat back, letting tufts of short dark hair point up and outwards in all directions. “I know we have work but can’t I just look through these last few pages before I sleep?”

The older brother figure sighs. “First of all, it’s already going to be ten, second we have work tomorrow. And you can’t keep yourself distracted,” Shachi grunts to hang himself upside down using his legs to keep him up by the railing of his top bunk bed and successfully takes away the magazine. “when on our mission!”

Giving up on Shachi’s stubborn intent to keep him from the articles, Penguin flops down on his back after tucking away the flashlight under his bed in a drawer. “Fine. I’ll go to sleep right now.” he pulls the covers up to protect his half naked body from the cold.

Shachi settles in with a last remark also pulling up his own covers. “Good.”

Penguin lies still for a moment then runs words through his head and wonders about saying them out loud, then he does. “But I am getting those back whether you like it or not.”

The older brother figure slaps both hands over his face with a muffled voice. “Just go to sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through this a hundred times so it's not likely you'll see an error but if you do I apologize!
> 
> So I guess I made Tashigi a little more mature in this than she is in the canon-verse. Post-time skip she does appear that way due to physical appearance.
> 
> Also, masquerade ball? In Dressrosa?! Yeah, I couldn't think of anything better, especially since when I think of Doflamingo he automatically becomes associated with Dressrosa in my mind.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the parts with Law in this chapter. I tried to make him seem like an asshole from how I imagine him in my head and from what I read in the 'personality' and 'relationships' section of his profile on One Piece wiki. The first impression I got was him being an asshole that pretty much wants nothing to do with making friends (he's so tired of Luffy's shit). Though I think it would help more if I saw him in the anime. (he's dubbed but only had one full line of dialogue which doesn't help a whole lot.) Which is one of the reasons why I didn't want to get back to this fic until I saw more of him and how he acts. Maybe I should of just left out Law saying that threat to Nojiko. Just have him ignore her. But let it stay to see what you guys think.
> 
> It's like reading about how horses sound but all your reading is 'neighs, 'whinnies', and 'snorts' but to really experience and understand it you need to see it in real time. That may have been a not so good example but I'm sure you get the idea. (There's a reason why I prefer dub over sub, you guys.)
> 
> And yes I did put 'city' for Dressrosa even after reading a bit about it, noticing there are only 'towns'. But of course this is an alternate universe in which I can bend something as I see fit.
> 
> Don't worry other characters will appear and have more screen time than just appearing as background characters that seem useless. (speaking of which, I wonder who Nojiko was talking to...)


End file.
